Fatal Attraction - Michael Jackson
by Ms. Apricot
Summary: One shot about Michael Jackson and dealing with confusions about sexuality. Based on the set of bad. I'll leave the rest to the story. Just a brief warning on homosexual content, nothing wild.


**Hey everybody, something quiet different for me.**  
**A little something about Michael and dealing with confusions about sexuality. Based on the set of bad.**

**I'll leave the rest to the story.**  
**Just a brief warning on homosexual content, nothing wild.**  
**Okay, i hope you enjoy x**

Fatal Attraction

I let my breath out as slowly as I can, watching the back of him as he overlooks the set in approval. I find my eyes trailing him. Drinking in the fine appearance of his face neck and shoulders. He looks good today, in that cap and jacket I had ordered specially in his size. I twiddle my fingers as I am slowly drawn in to the beauty of his profile as the stage lights highlight it doing it very much justice. I force myself to look down for a while.

Get a hold of yourself.

Your taking this too far now.

Quit starin' and keep walkin' up these steps.

You already brought him here, what more could you want?

'I might just have you a thug Jackson!'

'Really? Who?' I turn in excitement ready to find out which potential actor will be filling in for the position of my character 'Mini Max' in my upcoming video Bad. I think it will be pretty popular since I'm appealing to thugs and bookworms all over America simultaneously. The correct people for the correct jobs are what are most important to pull this off. Joey comes in and throws himself into one of the seats in my conference room, spinning a little on the flexible build and wheels. He throws a picture down onto the counter.

'Come take a look, guys names Wesely Snipes. Looked like he could just about rob a bank at gun point, called me up and told me to ask you to get in touch.' I edge my way over and lean forward to take a better look. My lips twist as I view him as just another possibility.

Stern face, wild hair, and the eyes…man those eyes.

Definitely has the look about him.

We've had complete princesses get in touch so far. I wouldn't bet any of them could walk on my set and tear it down even if I told them to.

I shrug.

'Not bad what's he like?'

'Said he just stumbled upon his breakthrough right here.'

'Oh is that right. Pretty forward of him.'

'True, but that's what you need. Someone straight to the point.'

'So what is he, a fanatic?'

'No, quite the opposite actually. He said he aint all that interested in you but more on what you're offering, he will do the job right and he bets there's no one else in this side of America who would nail that role half as "on point" as he will.' My lips curve slightly at one side into a slight smile.

'Cocky much…' even though I usually try to steer clear of those who think impossibly highly of themselves, I can't help but adore his attitude. No matter how self prudent, there was confidence and that sense of lofty ego. He had style. Just the walk and talk I need, now let's see if he has substance. '…bring him in…'

How was I to know that he would have this effect on me in person? The very first time he did, it scared me. I felt so knotted up in my mind and couldn't understand why this guy brought the butterflies on. I'm not exactly saying that I'm anyway inclined, but he surely did plant confusion in me about the authenticity of human nature. I was sure in my mind that I shouldn't know exactly how wide his bountiful strides are and how low he wears those jeans when he's not on set and I also shouldn't know how to imitate the way he says 'aight' so accurately but in my stomach I still felt that queasy feeling. I know that I shouldn't have lurked behind him at every unsuspected given chance and sparked up conversations just because... and I really shouldn't like those lips and that mustache that he keeps obsessively neat. But…I can't help it and I really hate to know it in my heart of hearts that I…I'm…h…he…attracts me…

Is attractive to me…

There's something about him that I just can't leave alone, and for once I feel like a stalker.

Like every time I'm around him, he's just gonna tell me to Eff to the capital U - cee kay off because I'm always on his case. …though I have a sneaky suspicion that, that might just invigorate me more. He so bad ass it makes my mouth twitch in excitement. I feel meek when I'm beside or even face to face with him. It took so many cuts in those scenes of our conversations to get it right, I just couldn't concentrate.

He fascinates me.

I really really can't help it.

His bravado is just perfect.

It's like I'm cursed.

He did something to me, I can feel it, and I felt it back then too.

From the moment he came bopping through my door to the moment he sensibly shook my hand and left again with informal words and one last fist bump.

He just astounded me and...

I didn't know what to do then.

I still don't now.

Today the film will be finished and he will leave with the thousands I offered to him. Never to be seen again. I continue to eye him as he watches over the set as a few extra parts that will be edited into the video later are being touched up on. Eventually he puts a fist to his mouth and I carefully watch that gorgeous smile erupt from behind it. I find myself smiling with him before he even turns around. I don't know if he knows I have been standing here but he slowly begins to turn and all of a sudden I can't control myself as I snap like a happy little kid.

'Hey Wesley!' he spins still smiling and then he holds his arms out welcomingly. I almost lean in to hug him but I know it's just a cool thing he does without meaning to.

'Michael! My man, I was just about to come look for you.'

My lip immediately hides in my mouth as my eyes snap from his eyes to his lips and then sheepishly to the ground in one invisible motion. I hold my hands behind my back as my heart gives a reluctant and strangled skip. I still haven't fully accepted my strange feelings towards Wesley but I still can't hold back that giddy feeling somewhere from deep within my tampered heart.

…he was looking for me…I wander why….

I decide to sound my thoughts.

'Why?' there is a small silence that follows which almost has me trembling in its suspense. I have no idea what he's about to say next.

'You know what? I never really thanked you for givin' me this chance you know. This video's gon be smokin' I just know it, and I think that…' he stops himself and I happily fill it in for him.

'That you'll get a little more recognition? I think so, and I also think you deserve it. You did such a great job; maybe I should be thanking you.' I joke and hold out my hand towards him opting to redeem myself by replacing my excited kiddie voice with a formal professional one instead. They're the only two real approaches I know. 'Pleasure doing business with you.' I jab my hand a little to prompt him for the hand shake but he just shakes his head instead. I furrow my eyebrows a little concerned about his refusal however he confirms his reason.

'Hey, no need to get all conventional on me, we cool now, and you know how us brothers do it.' He says and lifts his hand in the air as if declaring something, but I recognise this. I smile widely at his approval of me and hold my left hand up mirroring his pose. We both reach out and I grab his hand just a fraction quicker than I should and invite myself in for the man hug before he even permits it. Before I know it I'm in his arms, head against his chest feeling his heart beat so very close to me.

I take a breath and smell the stench, not of someone untamed as he presents himself, but of aftershave amongst other things. I feel myself quickly becoming caught up in the moment, no way to get out. No turning back. He lets out a tremendous Ooof as I hit his chest, his free arm hooking around me like mine is around his and patting me roughly so as to end the hug or so he thought. I leave time for my hand to creep up his back and round about where the nape of his neck is, my fingers long since lost in the tangles of his African American hair.

My conscience which is all but sure what to do at this moment pleads with me to just release my grip on him and play it off cool while there's still precious milliseconds there to hold off the intimate atmosphere.

…But I can't.

And before I know it, the awkward as well as the wonderfully outrageous aura of sheer gut impulse surrounds us heavily. It gets to five seconds in and then my pounding heart tells me he knows.

That he's slowly coming to know what I have been chaining up inside of me all this time.

But he wants to run.

He wants to put it down to one of my many weird displays of good hearted kindness as some might say on my behalf.

He wants to believe that this isn't real.

But I need to let him know.

Even though he's trying to escape.

'Woah there Jackson.' He says with a kind even voice, however as I pull back, his taken aback expression says everything. He looks fearful of me. For once I'm the intimidating one. I'm the fierce, the bold and the brave. I'm the bad. He attempts to slowly take his hand out of mine that is locked firmly but gently around his.

Do it?

Take a chance?

There's already no way I can slip my way out of this one.

I have to.

And with the fiercest push against every sensible and moral tide in my structure I lean forward my eyes lowering toward his mouth as I do. I don't want to watch this go underway; however I just can't take my eyes off of the fullness of his lips. I always wondered what it would be like to touch them. Never to kiss. But to touch maybe… I hold my breath as my own get gradually closer to his.

What am I doing?!

I have no idea.

I can't even look up to his eyes as I focus hard on what's to come.

Everything seems to be going in slow motion and for a while, it all seems within reach and not as ridiculous as I had perceived it to be, and for an instance I am definitely not as out of my mind as I thought I was.

I draw impossibly near, ready to capture him like he has done so repeatedly to me. The world nor its reason doesn't appear to even exist anymore, so it's to my absolute surprise how other worldly his hands feel as they come slowly up over the material of my buckled jacket and land firmly on my chest. I easily misinterpret the notion as I continue to stare at his mouth however I do blink when all of a sudden those lips get a fraction further than mine and the hands which I thought might just let their guard down and caress me a little this one time, spring out and send me skittering backward into the safety rail of the stair case. The world springs back to real time upon impact and my back and heart immediate begin to throb.

'Agggh' I emit and reach a hand over my chest and back as if their touch alone could numb the pain. It doesn't take long before my ears reopen to the sounds of his complete dismay and above all else…disgust…

'What the f*ck man?!' comes his unnervingly intimidating and abrasive voice. I can't speak.

I'm way too stunned to even form words. And even if I could what would I say?

What could I say to mask my actions now?

It was already done, and the fact of the matter was that I had gotten it all impossibly wrong. Drastically wrong. Devastatingly wrong in fact.

All I can do is wince up at him as he glares down at me in a mixture of anger, shock and absolute bafflement.

I feel sick to my stomach at his reaction I almost wish I could flip the time back to 15 seconds back.

'I…I d…' I try but I just can't think of a thing to say. He shudders and shakes his head, his hands thrown up in defence as he eyes me like I have 3 eyes and fangs hanging out of my mouth. And I must say I pretty much feel that way. It's so painfully obvious now I was the only one in this equation harboring emotions. The mistake was letting them out; I should have kept it to myself.

All of it.

I lift my hand from my heart and rake my hands through my hair which is really just to cause a mass of hair to fall in front of my face and hide my shame. I feel the lump in my throat slowly swelling. I need to get out of here right now.

'Bye Wesley…' I let out in something akin to a whisper. I doubt he even heard it because as soon as I've finished the phrase I'm down the steps and down a random hallway round the corner and somehow I find myself locked in a dark prop cupboard, breathing hard as if I had been running all day. I swallow even though it's difficult and let all my emotions surface at once, trailing weakly down to the ground under the weight of it all.

Who knew that there really was such a thing as a fatal attraction.

I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading. Please comment


End file.
